Providers of VoIP services are increasingly expected to provide services that are aligned with the governance of Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) services required by regulatory bodies. One instance of this is that regulatory bodies want to know the status of allocated phone numbers in a network. VoIP subscribers have a very high turnover rate and thus the status of phone numbers in the VoIP network is highly dynamic.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for tracking allocated VoIP phone numbers in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.